


Glikópikros

by Nodtveidt



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Disclaimer: Gods aren't Gods here, Español | Spanish, M/M, More Relationships to be added, More characters to be added, Pls this isn't supposed to be acurate history don't try to make historical sense, Poetry, Spanish, Violence, explicit content, long as fuck
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodtveidt/pseuds/Nodtveidt
Summary: «La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas».De una fraternindad y traiciones,cruentas batallas y dulces toques,cálidas miradas y secretos atroces,besos incandescentes y ávidos embustes.Entonces, se es de esta historia «Glykópikros» su título, que la describe lacónica, precisa y puntualizada.―――――――――――――――――ADVERTENCIAS Y ACLARACIONES.1―. Es un Alternative Universe/Universo Alternativo.2―. Se han hecho modificaciones debido al contexto.3―. Contenido explícito.4―. Se ha tratado de ambientar lo mejor posible.5―. Palabras en su idioma natal y uso del lenguaje vulgar.6―. NO se busca dar una clase de historia.7―. En progreso.8―. Se irá revisando y editando.
Relationships: Achilles/Cu Chulainn (SMITE)





	1. Prefacio.

**Prefacio.**

Se abren hoy los cielos que desvelan el brillo fecundo del astro rey, haciéndole saber a la prole de aquellas tierras su presencia. Cuántos pues se atreven a estar en su contra, si es él quien en sus cosechas obra. Los coreutas que cantan en agradecimiento a sus divinidades por dejar caer su poder de perenne. Mortales _ábos(1)_ , trigueños que compaginaban con los pastos verdes, casi petulantes en la maestría del caballo y con un poder indómito ascendente. Aquel es el reino donde Pella es el _ádis(2)_.

Tan aguerridos, quizá progenies de Zeus o Eolo… según cuentan los que del lirismo es su vida; _bárbaros_ para sus hermanos que les bordeaban, ¡y cómo no pensarlo!, ¡si hasta para los festines se hacen contiendas!

Aunque se desconoce de dónde han brotado, su efusión al arte del derramamiento de sangre es tan comparable con las _ethnós(3)_ de Laconia. Repudiaron ser avasallados por los del norte, aquellos del este y los del oeste. Lograron tener de frente al mar por Termaico, y así avanzaron sin cansancio, imponiéndose ante todos y ganando territorio; aun cuando su reino comenzaba a dar bríos de dominio, poco centrados se encontraban. Unos estaban bajo el mandato de la estrella de dieciséis rayos, mientras otros eran como los de Lynkestai.

Hasta que por fin los Argéadas consiguieron la hegemonía que tanto fue anhelada, el reino que pasó por vericuetos adquirió su fructuoso ascenso. ¡Qué las otras _polis_ se cuiden o vendrán ellos y les conquistarán sin piedad!

Envuelta entre riquezas y su indiscutible potestad, plasmando historia que será recordada para la posteridad, era la tierra de la Estrella Vergina. No ha sido ligero el viaje que han tomado para llegar a donde están, no obstante, el carácter intrépido de la gente acometió, sin importar si el ganado y agricultura de muchos fuese su pericia.

Y es justamente en estos suelos donde nacerá un hombre que hará envidiar a los dioses, no solo por su belleza inaudita, sino por los logros que llegarán en su debido momento; hijo del mismísimo rey de la dinastía, quien mantuvo potente a su reino creciente, y de una bella dama que de Epiro provino para comandar.

Marcará como ningún otro hombre que ha pisado la tierra que las deidades han dado concesión. Conocerá, no solo el fuego miliciano y el sabor a sangre, sino también que el rojo es un color que le volverá loco; verá su forma más exótica… y quizá peligrosa. Dejará su sanidad y aquello será contra lo único que será derrotado.

Dolor, nunca aprendemos hasta que el aborrecido acude ante nosotros, y solo el más corajudo será capaz de entenderlo y acometer su decisión sin ver atrás. No se sabrá con certeza hasta que por fin se lea esas sombras escondidas entre pabellones y túnicas, entre ojos y bocas…

De una fraternidad y traiciones,

cruentas batallas y dulces toques,

cálidas miradas y secretos atroces,

besos incandescentes y ávidos embustes.

_Sacrificar por amar…_

¿Hasta dónde podrá llegar?, ¿a cuánto está dispuesto a someterse? ¡Oh, el hado y sus antojos! ¡Hace sufrir impiadoso a dos almas que no debieron conocerse! ¿Por qué te has dejado hipnotizar por sus hermosas melodías?, ¿por qué te has dejado deslumbrar por sus brillantes rubíes? ¡Qué veáis en lo que se avecina!

El humano es incluso más complejo que un dios, o quizá una criatura imbécil que no ve más allá del Sol. ¿Quiénes somos para afirmar? Tal vez juzgar. Tampoco es motivo de esta historia encontrarla, pero se verá un acto inaudito entre dos seres, tan iguales pero diferentes, que conocerán la agonía, la lujuria, la veleidad y la felicidad, aunque con lo agridulce se verán.

―La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas. ―pronunció el _Estagerita_ , suspirando cuando la oración finalizó, dando una mirada al vasto sendero.

―Preciosas tus palabras, más sublime no pudo ser. ―respondió una dulce dama, escuchando al hombre que tenía en frente y sonriendo levemente, preparándose para lo que se viene.


	2. Capítulo I.

_** Aureola de poder. ** _

―¡Corre, corre, más rápido! ―Fustigaba feroz con el látigo, haciendo que los demás solo puedan comer del polvo que dejaba su cabalgar, acercándose a la afamada _termai_. Y él, tan soberbio como atento, no se dejaría intimidar, porque no iba a naufragar.

Los hombres que estaban observando sin perder un solo detalle gritaban animando a los corredores, quienes como un rayo corrían veloces, dejando solo la arena levantada, tratando de rebasar a su adversario, pues quién no quisiera _ganar_ , algo tan propio del humano, la _competencia_ , demostrar su superioridad; y no eran más que jóvenes desnudos que llevaban solo una bride y azote, sin monturas, esforzándose por la ansiada victoria.

Era la última recta, donde los corceles respiraban pesadamente mientras hacían todo lo que sus fuertes y largas patas permitían para cargar a sus jinetes hasta la llegada. Los corredores azotaban tanto con tal obtener aquel anhelado laurel, demostrar quién es el mejor. El público se mantenía expectante, casi conteniendo la respiración por lo emocionante que siempre era el acto. Muchos ya daban sus apuestas sobre aquellos jóvenes que se veían formidables, dignos de portar la gloria.

―¡Vamos, _Egas_! ¡No podemos perder! ―el montador alentaba, viendo que pronto sus rivales se aproximaban.

Y cuando solo se podían escuchar los feroces trotes de los casquillos contra el suelo y cuando el polvo se levantó por completo, la carrera finalizó, la plebe gritaba con emoción a que se desvelara el vencedor, corearle por su esfuerzo y habilidad increíble. Varios gritaban los nombres de sus _polis_ , esperanzados de que sus efebos fuesen los ganadores.

―¡ _Peleo_ de Macedonia es el campeón! ―avisaron los jueces, levantándose de la _exedra_ ante el superante, quienes le veían con cierto recelo y un toque de incredulidad. ¡Quién diría que ese joven ganaría!

El público estuvo desconcertado, ¡ese muchacho era un _bárbaro_!, ¡no debió ser él! Algunos pocos halagaban al trigueño de cabellos castaños alborotados, mientras otros se limitaron a observar su rostro de felicidad que desprendía sin parar.

―M-Mi nombre es Hércules ―pronunció jadeante, aun sintiendo la adrenalina entre sus manos―. Mi rey no pudo llegar.

―El triunfante es el propietario, mas no el jinete. ―contestó uno de los hombres añejos, con fríos orbes, trazando con finura el nombre de aquel gobernante tan indomable, entre papiros que plasmaban a los grandes victoriosos para la historia.

El chico solo pudo suspirar ante las palabras de aquel anciano, no podía estar en contra de las reglas, y no es que le temiera alguien que cabello le faltaba y que solo piel seca presentaba; se había escrito desde hace tiempo cómo se manejaba… y él quién era para cambiar lo que pretérito se decretó.

Con un suspiro fatigado recibió el laurel en sus manos, aunque él no fuese quien lo vistiese, aún se mantenía jactancioso de su alto logro, bastante único para alguien que estaba bajo los Argéadas, cabe destacar. Luego de tener uno de los _premios_ en sus manos, se dirigió a su caballo ágil que le apoyó para conseguir su _conquista_. Quizá su nombre no será grabado, pero a Élide ha llegado y consigo llevará elevada la corona de olivo.

Cuando el tiempo pasó y fue presentado ante el Santuario de Olimpia, por ser uno de los ganadores de distintas pruebas deportivas de los excelsos e ilustres _Olimpiakoi Agōnes_ , varios varones más le veían con rostros extrañados de su presencia estrafalaria, incluso algunos llegaron a susurrar improperios desvergonzados o mofas, casi creyendo que había algún soborno de por medio. El muchacho originario de las tierras del sur poco le importó aquello, él ganó justamente.

―Así que… un macedonio ha ganado ―dijo un joven que parecía ser ateniense, con aquella tez, ojos y cabello era suficiente para hacer una suposición―. Difícil de creer, Hércules. ¡Que ni tu nombre es _Héllas_!

―Un nombre no debe ser motivo de ira ―contestó sin dejar su serenidad, observando las bellas viñas que adornaban el lugar, pronto se giró sobre sus talones para plantársele firme―. Si a lo que vienes es fastidiarme debido a tu envidia de mi habilidad, pierdes tu tiempo.

―¡Envidia, dices! ―soltó al borde de la risa, levantando sus cejas por el _disparate_ del macedonio― No me sorprendería que un pobre esclavo hubiese obtenido el laurel mientras el rey es quien queda. ¡Todos los de sus tierras son bárbaros! ¡Bárbaros! ¡Ni siquiera debieron ser aceptados! ¡Tan ruines!

―¡Ya puedes cerrar tu boca, joder! ―vociferó Hércules ante el orgulloso rubio que tenía en frente. ¿Quién se creía para tratarle como a un vilipendio? ― ¿Es que eres un irrespetuoso, acaso? ¡Estamos en un períbolo!, ¡ten más consideración a nuestros dioses! Tus problemas no deben manchar este sagrado lugar. ―manifestó con el entrecejo fruncido.

―¡Sosippos, ven! ―gritaron a lo lejos, atrayendo la atención del ateniense, quien maldijo en voz baja. Luego de darle una burlesca mirada a Hércules, se marchó.

―Ojalá y pronto pueda regresar a Pella. ―pensó en voz alta, exhalando y viendo al cielo, esperando pronto ir a su ciudad.

Poco duró para que sus imploraciones se cumplieran, pues se habían terminado las ceremonias de los Juegos Olímpicos unos cuántos días después. Así salir de Élide rumbo a Macedonia, llevando el orgullo del Estado en sus manos.

El largo viaje le dejó exhausto, e incluso su virtuoso caballo se rendía, no le obedecía y prefirió descansar cuando llegó a tierras Argéadas; muchos de los ciudadanos reconocieron de inmediato a su representante en aquella actividad de gran prestigio y no tardaron en rodearle, preguntarle y sobre todo gozar de observar lo que traía entre sus dedos. Aunque quisiese seguir alegrando a su gente relatándoles los hechos, debía mostrarse ante Peleo.

―¡Hasta que por fin llegas! ―exclamó el hombre de cabellos rubios, imponente, firme y con un destello radiante al ver a su concursante―. ¿Qué vendrás a decirme? Animado te veo, aunque lo languidecido despliegues. ―comentó el rey, viéndole ilusionado, ¿qué más podría significar esa sonrisa?

―Has ganado. ―fue lo único que mencionó, seguido de ello se arrodilló ante Peleo, entregándole con sumo cuidado aquella preciosa corona que era el afán de cualquier joven atleta; Peleo la tomó, complacido de verla, pues Macedonia, por primera vez, consiguió tener un lugar en los _Olimpiakoi_ y asimismo se enaltece su victoria ante las demás _polis_.

―¡Las buenas noticias son de admirar! ¡Aprecia cómo en la historia has marcado, joven Ron! ―vitoreó ampliamente, dándole la mano al muchacho para que se coloque de pie―. ¡Qué no te has enterado! ¡Mi hijo ha nacido, y justo cuando hemos triunfado!, ¡incluso en militar si lo hablamos!

―¿De los dioses sus augurios? ¡No puede ser mera casualidad! ―señaló eufórico, sin dar crédito completamente a lo que escuchaba; aquel niño sería _grande_ y ¿quién sabrá? Quizá sea casi como una divinidad.

―Esperemos y en ellos confiemos ―contestó Peleo, luego de darle una amigable y una cómplice sonrisa―. Muchacho, desearía que mi hijo quede bajo el cuidado de tus ojos; te he observado antes, y aunque tu sangre no sea netamente de Macedonia, me has demostrado ser fuerte, un guía impecable para los primeros años del príncipe. ―habló, colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de Hércules, quien se quedó anonadado por las palabras que soltó el rey.

―D-Disculpe… ¿Habla en serio usted? ―preguntó trémulo, pensando que escuchó mal―. No tergiverse lo que dije, a lo que me refiero es que soy solo un atleta.

―Un ser de buen corazón. ―agregó.

―¡Pero mejores que yo hay! ―refutó, sintiéndose muy confundido que el rey le escoja a él―. Un _árkhon_ podría ocupar ese puesto, o nuestra mismísima reina Tetis… No sé cómo guiar a un pequeño.

―Subestimarte es lo que haces, mas no observas lo que eres ―Caminó entre el gran pasillo, soltando a Hércules―. ¡Sé lo que te digo, niño! Eres lo que mi hijo necesita.

―S-Si usted lo dice. ―susurró apenado, aún incrédulo que entre tantas personas, incluso contra Parmenión, él es quien cuidará del príncipe.

―Acompáñame ahora a ver a quien harás de guardián. ―ordenó Peleo, guiando al castaño entre pasajes que tenían hermosas decoraciones con imponentes columnas y esculturas de sus dioses, pues claro, estaba en donde los reyes residen.

Entraron a una amplia habitación, con cientos de ornamentos entre las paredes, tan bien hechos que parecían los obreros que tuviesen manos dignas de construir los templos de Zeus en el Olimpo, las telas que delicadamente estaban dobladas, y el joven jinete de terciopelo aseguraba que eran, incluso tenían los bordados que solo la más diligente tejedora pudiese hacer. Se deleitó de lo que el precioso lugar le brindaba a su vista, y no es nunca haya estado en estos sitios, pero estar tanto tiempo alejado le hacía querer desplomarse entre los cojines y quedarse dormido hasta más no poder.

―Es aquí, aquí donde recostada está mi progenie, quien velará por el pueblo cuando yo sea polvo ―clamó en un murmullo, atrayendo a Hércules consigo para que viese al bebé que descansaba plácido entre suaves sábanas; su piel tan tersa, con pequeños vestigios de lo que serían cabellos rubios con un toque rojizo, además de su reluciente color blanquizco. Ciertamente, y aunque pequeño aún fuese, se podía decir que tenía un insólito parecido con su madre, Tetis―. Y tú le regirás mientras sea un niño. Cuando alcance suficiente fuerza y tamaño, será entrenado como un valiente macedonio.

―¿Qué me dice de Tetis? Su esposa, me refiero.

―¿Tetis? ―repitió, aunque no muy contento como para esbozar una sonrisa―. Ella, solo mientras es un recién nacido.

―Ella es su madre, ¿por qué no debería guiarle también? ―preguntó curioso ante el disgusto que mostró Peleo―. Una madre no puede compararse con un atleta, ni con un general de guerra.

―Alcmena, ella no estuvo contigo, ¡y mírate en lo que te has convertido! Muchacho, poco queda para que puedas desfilar entre nuestras unidades militares ―dijo Peleo, haciendo que Hércules sintiera pesadumbre con solo escuchar el nombre de su progenitora, aunque se negaba a quebrarse allí―. Eres elocuente, quizá un poco sumiso, aunque valiente, pero es lo que requiero ahora mismo. Lo que necesitará él.

―Entonces… ¿Quiere que el niño sea obediente como corcel domado?

―Vedlo como quieras ―soltó lacónico―. Ahora puedes retirarte.

Hércules suspiró y se fue sin más.

La noche cayó en las tierras de Grecia, mientras muchos aún surtían sus tiendas en el mercado y otros rápido entraban a sus casas después de un largo día de trabajo, dentro del hogar palatino se hacía una contienda de palabras entre la pareja real, algo que a día de hoy resultaba tan normal.

―¡No puedo creer que dejes a mi hijo bajo un chico que solo de montar caballos sabe! ―gritó furiosa Tetis, viéndole con el ceño fruncido a Peleo, quien se encontraba de la misma manera.

―¿Y a ti qué te importa, mujer? ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez? Me cuesta trabajo creer que en verdad te interese mi hijo. ―reprendió el rey, empuñando sus manos tan fuerte que dejaba marcado sus nudillos.

―¡Ya no es igual! ¡Aquiles es mío también! El pasado queda atrás, y aquellas veces solo había tratado de que no sufrieran. ―se defendió la dama de delicados cabellos cobrizos, ciertamente era de rostro atractivo y de sublime figura.

―¿A quién piensas engañar, Tetis? ―dijo con toque de socarronería impregnada en su voz―. ¡Tan infando es aún que pienses resguardarte! Pero no importa ya… Ese niño no estará cerca de ti, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

―¡Es mi hijo! ―exclamó indignada.

―Olvídalo ―cortó a secas, con una venenosa mirada―. No intentes decir una sola palabra, Tetis. ―amenazó y después se marchó de la habitación, dejando a la mujer sola.

―Maldito bastardo. ―masculló la reina, frustrada de que Peleo tenía en mente desde ya evitar que su retoño esté con ella, y lo más seguro, introducirlo a la guerra.

Peleo se dirigió rápidamente a donde el _príncipe_ yacía, pues escuchó sus sonoros gimoteos y llantos, acudiendo presuroso y sosteniéndole entre sus brazos, acunándolo.

―Serás el heredero… Serás quien pisotee a todo adversario… ―susurraba él mientras acariciaba las mejillas del bebé, limpiándole las lágrimas que caían―. Serás el rey Aquiles de Macedonia.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero aclarar que esto sucede en un Alternative Universe, donde los «dioses» y todo ser mitológico no existen en sí, son meramente humanos. Se hace referencia como tal a mitología e historias, sin embargo no van más allá de eso. Varios personajes de SMITE tendrán pequeñas modificaciones, así que, como antes dicho, no siguen su «lore» original, aunque se mantendrán sus raíces (total o parcialmente).
> 
> Glosario:
> 
> 1\. Ábos: viene del Antiguo idioma macedonio y significa «joven, exuberante».
> 
> 2\. Ádis: corazón.
> 
> 3\. Ethnós: puede referirse a «nación», «pueblos» o «tribus/etnias». En este caso, serían «tribus».


End file.
